Daughter of the Moon
by desaewwlirharleyquinnmadcatter
Summary: Story of the daughter of Artemis, Percy Jackson's cousin. Arrow is the daughter of Artemis and she is also the cousin of the famous Percy Jackson, but this time she has her own prophecy to fulfill. Will she rise to the occasion or stumble and fall? This is my first fanfiction. *Will try to update every week.* Rated T just in case.
1. Chapter 1 All About Me

Daughter of the Moon

Chapter 1

All About Me

My name is Arrow Artemis Jackson, and you may have heard of my cousin Percy Jackson, maybe that he's saved the world a couple of times? You also may have figured that I have the name Artemis in my name, you know, the goddess? Yeah, she's my mother. I know you may be thinking, "Well, didn't Artemis vow never to have kids, and she pretty much hates men?" And I'd tell you that's true.

I wasn't actually born, just like Annabeth was created from Athena's head, Artemis created me from pure moonlight shot from her arrow into my dad's heart. Don't worry it wasn't deadly, my dad's still alive and well. Actually he's pretty much the greatest father you could ask for.

He's always loved Greek history, and he told me about my mom early on, and also my cousin and his father, Poseidon. His sister is Percy's mom and my aunt. I'm 18 years old, by the way. My dad has always cared for me and never left my side, and he's a neurosurgeon. Pretty smart, I know. Don't ask me why Artemis liked him, and only him, though, I have no idea why she liked my dad. Not that my dad's unlikeable; I just don't know why she chose him. My dad told me all about demigods, and how my life is different from pretty much everyone else's.

I was marked by my mother when I was hanging out with my cousin Percy and his friend's when I was 13. They said this awesome shimmery blue-silver arrow appeared above my head, and that they'd never seen that mark before. That's because Artemis has no other "children" unless you include the Hunters of Artemis, but I wouldn't call them my sisters.

You may be wondering what my powers are. Well, just like Percy's Riptide, I can make my silver ring turn into a magical bow that has infinite arrows. I can also talk to animals and have the power of the moon. I can turn into any animal I want as long as there's some moonlight around me, and I can control animals and people with the power of the moon. I also have impeccable aim for shooting arrows.

Why should you care about me or any of this you ask? Well, because I got a prophecy from Rachel, or the Oracle, I should say. The prophecy is, "Daughter of the moon, reaching adulthood, will save or destroy the people of Camp Half-blood." Pretty lame prophecy I know, my cousin and his friends get things about saving Mt. Olympus and the world, and all I get is a prophecy about saving a place called Camp Half-blood, a place I've only heard about by the way.

That's pretty much all I have time to tell you right now. I do understand the urgency of prophecies and such, so I'm on my way to Camp Half-blood right now.


	2. Chapter 2 On Our Way to Camp Half-Blood

Chapter 2

On Our Way to Camp Half-Blood

Ok, so now that you know more about me, I guess you're probably wondering what I look like, not that it really matters. Well, I'm about 5'6" and I'm pretty thin, though not stick thin, I way about 115 lbs. I have waist-length white hair with silver streaks in it, and some blue streaks that I added in. I have tons of freckles on my cheeks and light electric-blue eyes. That's pretty much all you need to know about my appearance.

So, back to me and the prophecy. I actually have a motorcycle, it's a 2012 Harley-Davidson Softtail Fatboy, and it's dark blue. I call her Luna, after my mom, since she's goddess of the moon. Anyway, not that it's that important but Luna and I have been through a lot together.

Apparently, when you're a demigod, monsters love to chase after you. Well, I'm not an exception to that rule. I just got a few loopholes for it. Since my mom is goddess of the hunt, she's pretty sneaky, so I kind of inherited that from her. I've been able to manipulate the mist since I was 14, right before monsters started trying to find me. That all started when I was about 15. For some reason, the monsters that love to chase me are almost always cyclops. I have no idea why, but luckily they're pretty easy to fight. I mean, they only have one eye and they're pretty dang slow. I have fought more than cyclops but nothing too interesting since monsters rarely find me.

I live in Milwaukee, WI by the way, hence the Harley motorcycle. As I said before, my dad's a neurosurgeon, so he makes quite a bit of money. He bought me Luna for my 15th birthday.

Luna and I were just about to Camp Half-blood when we felt the ground shake and I heard a monstrous roar. I was thinking, "Great, we just about made it with no mishaps." But, I guess no mishaps isn't a thing that us Jackson's can get away with.

Just as I was thinking that, I saw what the monster looked like, and geez, was it ugly!


	3. Chapter 3 Welcome to Camp Half-Blood

Chapter 3 Welcome to Camp Half-Blood

Ok, you know how I said the monster was ugly? That's because it was. It head the head of a bull, horns and all, and the body of a snake. Thing is, its skin was peeling of its back and it had tons of nasty scars all over its face and mouth. It was at least 10 feet tall.

I had to think fast, because it was getting closer and closer. I rubbed my silver ring, and it turned into my bow. I began shooting at its body, but it didn't seem to care. I tried to think of what might hurt it most. So I shot it in its left eye just as it was lunging at me. That definitely hurt it, but it mostly just made it madder.

I decided to jump off of Luna, as I was still on her that whole time. I tried jumping onto its tail. I failed the first couple of tries as it kept flicking me off. I finally jumped onto its tail. I then took two arrows from my quiver and put one in each of my hands. I then started stabbing my way up the snake-bull thing's back. It kept making loud screeching noises like it was in a lot of pain. I finally got up to its neck, took both of my arrows, and put one into each side of its neck. The creature toppled over, with me on top, mind you, so that wasn't exactly fun, but it was dead at least.

My head had hit the ground as the snake-bull thing fell, so I passed out. I woke up a few hours later with a crowd of strangers surrounding me. They had asked me if I was okay during the freak plane crash. Apparently, the mist caused them to think that the monster attack was a plane crashing into the ground. I told them I was fine, but one of the people insisted I stay at their motel, I couldn't argue with sleep because I was so tired and my head still hurt. I decided to pay the small fee to spend the night at their motel, fittingly called "The Snake's Den."

I woke up the next morning, and found Luna parked right outside my room. I decided to grab a bite to eat, and headed off towards Camp Half-Blood. As I said before, I was almost there when that snake-bull thing attacked.

I finally arrived at Camp Half-Blood at around midnight. It appeared that everyone was asleep. I decided to just walk in through the entrance. No one greeted me, so I walked over to the apparent Artemis cabin. I wondered why there was an Artemis cabin for a minute, then I thought that the Hunters might use it when they came here, so it made sense. I decided to climb up to one of the top bunks and go to sleep.

I awoke to the sound of people yelling. Apparently they were all freaked out because there was a weird motorcycle parked outside of Camp Half-Blood. I jumped out of bed and said that it was Luna and that she's my motorcycle. That just made them even more scared and they asked me who I was and what I was doing here.

I finally saw Percy in the crowd, and he explained to everyone else who I was. They were all astonished that I was a child of Artemis, but I explained everything to them and they understood.

I then walked over to Percy and Annabeth, and we hugged and then started talking.

I said, "Hey cuz, I haven't seen you in a while."

Percy replied, "Yeah, what've you been up to?"

"Not much, just part of a prophecy now."

Percy then said, "Really? That's awesome! How was the trip here?"

I then told him about my fight with the snake-bull thing and Annabeth told me that it was actually called a Cerastes.

In case you didn't know, Percy and I rarely ever see each other we've only really seen each other a couple of times after he turned twelve. When we did see each other, we discussed our Greek lives because I had told Percy early on that I knew about him being a son of Poseidon and I told him that I was the daughter of Artemis.

So basically we all caught up with each other, and began talking about how I was going to fulfill the prophecy.


	4. Chapter 4 Meeting the Campers

Chapter 4

"Meeting the Campers"

After I talked to Percy and Annabeth about the prophecy, I decided to look around, and I've got to say, Camp Half-blood's a pretty cool place. There's nice cabins, capture the flag, an awesome sword fighting arena, and an archery range, amongst other things. Unfortunately, my cousins from the Apollo cabin dominate the archery range, so I have to show them what I'm made of. After all, my mom and Apollo are the "Twin Archers".

So I walked up to what seemed to be the best archer of the group, a blonde-haired dude that looked pretty much exactly like what I'd imagine Apollo to look like. I asked him if I could join in. He kind of laughed at me and said, "Who are you?", and I said that my name is Arrow Jackson. He said that his name was Will Solace.

He then told me that he liked my name, but he never asked me who my parent was, I guess he assumed that Apollo is my dad because my name's Arrow. I then asked him again if I could join in, and he said sure. Then I asked if we could turn it into a competition, and he said "absolutely."

So I rubbed on my ring, and my bow appeared, and he looked so surprised, you should've seen his face! He asked me where he could get one of those, and I told him, "from my mom." He gave me a questioning look, but before he could say anything, I shot one of my arrows into the bullseye.

Then the competition started, I asked him if he could beat that, and he shot an arrow right into the bullseye of the target next to mine. Then we decided to change it up a bit. I asked him if he could shoot upside-down. I did it first, and again, hit the bullseye. He did the same thing and hit the bullseye as well. Then he had the idea to try to shoot it with your feet. We shot at the same time, and I hit the bullseye, but he missed. I then started teasing him and he got pretty mad.

Then he asked me who I was and who my mother was. I told him again that I'm Arrow Jackson, Percy's cousin, and that my mom is Artemis. He looked so surprised, but then he got excited because he was happy to meet his first cousin. He then gave me a hug and said "Welcome to Camp Half-Blood!"

I decided to look around some more, and I saw someone trying to push another person into the water. The person that was pushing the other guy into the water had brown hair and was kind of short. I decided to walk up behind him and scare him. I said, "Boo!", and he turned around for a second then jumped up accidentally knocked the other kid into the water, who was wearing mostly black and had black hair, and then he fell in, too. I started laughing out loud and the brown haired kid just looked up at me and said, "Who are you?" I told him my name is Arrow Jackson. He then told me that his name was Connor and the other kid that he pushed in popped up and told me his name was Nico.

Then Nico said, "Thanks for scaring Connor into the water, but couldn't' you at least make sure that he won't push me in next time?" I told him I was sorry and then I helped him out of the water.

Then Nico said, "Wait, your last name's Jackson? Are you Percy's sister?!"

I then told him, "No, I'm his cousin, though it would be cool to be able to control water and everything."

Then Connor and Nico said in unison, "Wait who's your parent?"

Then I said, "Well his name is Dean Jackson, and he's a neurosurgeon and-" I started laughing,

"No!", They both said. "We mean who's your godly parent?

I then said, "Artemis, Artemis is my mom."

Then Connor said, "Really, Artemis is your mom? I thought she hates guys."

Nico said, "Yeah didn't she vow to never be with a man or something like that?"

I said, "Yeah, she did. I wasn't actually born, my mom created me out of moonlight and shot an arrow into my dad's heart. He didn't die, though."

They both looked at me with weird expressions on their faces.

I then said again, "Seriously, my dad's fine. He's still alive and works in Milwaukee."

Then Connor said, "That's not what I was weirded out about. I mean, you were created from moonlight! That's so cool!"

I then decided that Connor and I might become very good friends, after all I do love a good prank now and then.


	5. Chapter 5 A Message from my True Mother

Chapter 5

A Message from my "True" Mother

So, Connor and I walked back to the cafeteria place at Camp Half-Blood. We talked along the way. He asked me what I liked and didn't like and I asked him the same kinds of questions. We finally reached the cafeteria, and I saw Annabeth and Percy and I decided to sit down with them.

Percy started talking right away.

He said, "Awwwwwww, are Connor and Arrow boyfriend and girlfriend?"

I just kind of laughed and said, "You know Percy, we're both 18, we're not little kids anymore."

Then Percy said, "Well then, why is Connor blushing?"

I turned around and saw that he actually was blushing, and Percy, Annabeth and I teased him about it for a little bit.

Then the ground started shaking around us and I heard a roar. It sounded like it said, "Daughter of the moon, where are you?"

Percy, Annabeth, Connor and I then pulled our weapons out.

The creature was trying to get inside of Camp Half-blood, but it couldn't because of the shield and all. The ground was really started to shake and I was just about to go outside of Camp Half-blood's gate when the creature seemed to have stopped moving.

I then heard it say, "You who claim to be daughter of the moon, your true mother wishes to speak to you."

I got excited thinking that my mom, Artemis, wanted to talk to me. I've only ever spoken to her a few times, as she is a goddess and everything. But then I thought about it for a second and wondered why my mother would send a monster to deliver that message.

I decided to go outside of the gates to see what the monster looked like. It was just walking away but I saw that it was basically just a giant bull. Then it seemed to be dissolved by the moon and floated into thin air.

I went back inside of Camp Half-blood and told Percy, Connor, and Annabeth what happened. Annabeth then told me that cattle, or a bull, can sometimes represent the titan Selene, or the moon titan. Then it made more sense, my "true" mother wanted to speak to me. Maybe she was jealous that my mom is the moon goddess now or something, because I know for sure that Artemis is my real mom. I mean, titans can't have half-human children, right?


	6. Chapter 6 The Trouble With Selene

Chapter 6

The Trouble With Selene

Okay, well apparently mortals basically burn up at the sight of titans. So titans can't have, like, demititans, right? Then I thought about it for a second, I mean, my mom didn't give birth to me, she created me from pure moonlight. So I guess it makes sense that a titan could have a child with someone, maybe. I decided that I didn't have to think about it too much right away.

So apparently Selene wants to speak to me. I guess this must be what my prophecy means. Percy, Annabeth, and Connor seemed to be astounded that a titan wanted to speak to me and me alone. I asked them what I should do.

See, the thing is, I've never really fought anything that powerful before. As I said, the things that I fought the most of were cyclops, and there wasn't ever anything much worse than that. Also, I've never really had time to fine tune my powers. I get tired pretty quickly if I use any of them too much, besides manipulating the mist, which has always been easy for me since I started doing it.

So, Percy and Annabeth basically told me that they didn't want to fight any monsters or titans or gods anymore. They were tired of having to deal with it, and they basically decided to pass that burden on to me. (Thanks a lot, guys.) Connor was still there for some reason; I mean I barely even know the kid. I seriously just met him. He told me that he would help me with finding Selene.

So I guess now Connor and I have to find Selene. I don't know how though. I mean, how do you find a titan? Then, I had an idea. Why don't I just try to contact my mom, there's not a high chance she'd speak to me, but maybe she could help.

So the moon just started coming up and it's getting dark out. The perfect time to try to contact my mom. I stared directly to the moon and started silently talking to her in my head. I asked her to please help me find Selene, as I had no idea what to do. I probably stood there staring at the moon for about a minute when I saw a silvery glow getting closer and closer. I saw my mom riding in a chariot pulled by four beautiful silver stags.

She then got out of the chariot and the stags lied down on the ground. She then came up to me and said, "Arrow, you are my daughter you know, not Selene's."

I said, "Yes mother, I know. But do I have any connection to her at all?"

"Yes, Arrow, I'm afraid you do. I made you out of pure moonlight, as you know and Selene is the moon titan. She always tries to dominate the moon and so do I. It's a constant battle. Unfortunately, as much as the moon is mine, it's hers as well. When I made you from pure moonlight you became connected to her as well as connected to me. It's almost like she's your grandmother or aunt or something in relation to that. She can't hold any power over you or anything though, at least not as much as anything else. The only place I know where Selene might be is actually on the moon. I know it's hard for mortals to get there, but that's all I can tell you my daughter. Be safe."

Before I could say anything to my mother she rode off on her chariot back into the sky. Apparently Connor had been standing behind me that whole time, so he heard everything Artemis said.

Connor then said, "So… how are we going to get to the moon?"

"I honestly have no idea. The only way I know how is to take a rocket ship and I highly doubt NASA's going to let two teenagers fly into space. We'll have to find a better way than that to get there."

And with that we had our next dilemma.


	7. Chapter 7 How Do We Get to the Moon?

Chapter 7

How Do We Get to the Moon?

So, now we have to figure out how to get to the moon to find Selene. Obviously we can't take a rocket ship. I can turn into any animal at all, including any bird as long as there's moonlight, but no bird flies high enough to reach the moon. Then I thought about it, "Who is Connor's godly parent?" Maybe Connor's parent could get us to the moon.

So I asked Connor, "Wait, Connor who's your godly parent?"

"Hermes, Hermes is my dad."

"Isn't Hermes the messenger of the gods? Do you think he could bring us to the moon?"

"Maybe, but I bet we'd have to do something for him first, he's really busy."

Ok, so I guess maybe we have a way to get to the moon, but we have to find a way to talk to Hermes first. Connor said he was really busy and it makes sense since he's the messenger of the gods.

I asked Connor if he has a way to contact his dad. He said that he could make an offering to his dad at lunch and maybe he'd come. So we decided that's what we should do.

The next day we went to get lunch and Connor made an offering to his dad. I don't really know what he gave him in offering, but Connor said he gave the best food he had. Now we just had to wait.

Luckily, Hermes got Connor's offering quickly, at least I think so because a few minutes after Connor made the offering I saw a man wearing a helmet and shoes with wings on them and holding the caduceus flying in from the sky.

He then landed right in front of Connor and said, "So, son, you got a mission you want me to do for your girlfriend or something?"

Connor said, "Yes and no dad, first off, she's not my girlfriend, second, we do need you to help us to get to the moon."

"So you do need my help then, Daughter of Artemis?"

I said, "How do you know I'm Artemis' daughter?"

"Us gods, especially me since I know all the gods pretty well, just know whose children you demigods are. Anyways, you need me to get you to the moon? That's going to be tough. You're going to have to do something for me first; I've got lots of messages to send."

I said, "Connor said you were going to ask us to do something. What do you want us to do, 'Oh Great Hermes'?"

"First off, I do not appreciate your sarcasm, moon-child. What I need you to do is bring a message to Poseidon for me. And no, you can't ask that cousin of yours, Percy to do it for you. You and Connor have to do it yourselves. By the way, Poseidon resides at the bottom of the Atlantic Ocean right now. Here's the message for him. Now have fun."

Then Hermes said to Connor, "Be safe now son, and be careful with your girlfriend."

Connor then said, "Yeah, dad, I will, and she's not my girlfriend!"

So I guess I have yet another thing to do before I can get to the moon. How am I going to find Poseidon? I know I can turn into any animal, but I don't know what part of the ocean he lives in, and how am I going to bring Connor with me?

So Connor and I discussed it and we decided to ask Annabeth where Poseidon might be. I know Hermes said we couldn't ask Percy for help, but Annabeth is the closest person to Percy, so it's basically like asking him anyway. How do you like that, Hermes?

So Connor went to prank some unsuspecting kids or something while I found Annabeth. Surprisingly, I found her in the Athena cabin, not with Percy, which was strange because they're almost always together. It's kind of creepy actually, but whatever.

So I went up to her and asked her if she knew where Poseidon might be. She told me that it's hard to pinpoint exactly where. She did take an educated guess, though, and said that he might be in Maine because he really wanted to get some fishing done or something this time of year. So now we know where Poseidon is, the question is, how do we bring this letter to him?


	8. Update

**I will be trying to write longer chapters, so that there's more story for you guys to read. :)**

 **So if it takes me longer to publish new chapters, that's the reason why.**

 **Thank you guys so much for all of your support.**

 **Hopefully I won't disappoint.**

 **~Desaewwlirharleyquinnmadcatter~**


	9. Chapter 8 Finding Poseidon

Chapter 8

Finding Poseidon

Poseidon is apparently fishing somewhere in Maine. I mean, I guess God's need to have their relaxation, too. So the question is where in Maine is he? I guess Connor and I will have to find out.

Connor and I decided to take Luna to Maine, which, luckily, isn't that far from Long Island. I asked Connor if he knew how to drive a motorcycle, and he said he didn't even know how to drive a car. I guess I forgot that most people at Camp Half-Blood don't get to live pretty normal lives like I did.

I got to go to school, which I wasn't too great at, you know dyslexia and ADHD and everything. Still, school wasn't terrible for me, and everything else I did wasn't terribly weird. I never really thought of what it was like for Percy and the other's here at Camp Half-Blood, but it must have been very different for them. Anyway, I'm getting off track.

I told Connor to pack his bags and say goodbye to everyone he wanted to say goodbye to, since we might be gone for a while. I already had everything I needed, since I put everything in Luna's storage compartment. I decided to look for Percy and Annabeth.

I found them hanging out by the lake, just talking. I decided to scare them, since they were sitting right along the water's edge. I know that water doesn't hurt Percy, but hey, why not try to get him a little wet?

"Boo!", I yelled. They both fell into the lake, but Percy regained himself right away and tossed a water ball at me. Annabeth popped up out of the water and gave me the most intimidating glare I had ever seen.

"I was just coming to say goodbye to you peoples, since I won't be seeing you for a while."

Annabeth said, "Yeah, well maybe you could've done it in a nicer way. Honestly, you and Percy are freakishly similar."

Percy and I laughed and looked at each other.

Percy said, "Well, bye cuz, and good luck! Where are you going, anyway?"

"Oh, just to visit your dad."

"Oh, really? Well, tell him I said 'hi'. Do you want me to come with you to find him? He is my dad after all?

"No, sorry, but Hermes said I couldn't have any help from you. I have to do this on my own."

"Isn't Connor helping you, though?" Percy said, with a confused look on his face.

"Pshh… I mean, yeah, but whatever. I meant by myself, without you Percy. See you both later!"

Annabeth and Percy waved at me and turned back to the lake. I then started walking back to find Connor. I found him sitting in the Hermes cabin, talking to someone who looked exactly like him, just a little bit taller.

I said to Connor, "Who's this, your evil twin or something?"

"Oh, hey Arrow. No, actually this is my regular twin, Travis. He was away at college and I haven't seen him in a while."

Travis said, "Hey, Arrow, Connor's been talking about your quest. Going to the moon, huh?"

"Uh, yeah, but first we have to deliver a message for your dad. So that kind of sets my plans back a little bit. I was hoping to get this prophecy overwith in only 3 days. You know, like they do in movies. Well, it was nice to meet you, but Connor and I really have to go."

Connor and Travis said their goodbyes while I took Connor's stuff and put it in Luna's storage compartment. Connor came by really quickly and I gave him my extra helmet.

He laughed and said, "So you care about safety on a motorcycle, huh?"

"Well, yeah. I mean, bad things happen on motorcycles, and why not try to be as safe as possible anyways? You never know what freak Greek accident might happen."

"Nice rhyming, Jackson, now let's get this show on the road."

"Absolutely."

So Connor and I put our helmets on (of course) and hopped onto Luna. I started the engine and we got going. As we were driving we talked about our lives. Connor told me about Travis and all the pranks they had pulled on people. It sounded pretty awesome when he talked about it. I told him a little more about me, also. I was never really a prankster, I was mostly the one who got pranked, since I was different, at least at school. Sometimes, though, I'd hold my own. I told Connor about my power to control people with the power of the moon. Sometimes I'd tell my teacher to let us have extra-long recess, and everyone in class would love me for it. There was this one girl in school that I told him about, her name was Christina Olympia Smith. She was the most popular girl in school and she always made fun of me and my pure white hair and my ADHD and dyslexia. One day I decided to get back at her and I controlled her to walk into the cafeteria at shout at everyone that she pooped her pants that day. It was pretty funny because she looked ridiculous when she said it. See, I wasn't the greatest at my powers back then so she could fight against me a little bit, so it looked like she was doing a weird dance when saying it. She could never get away from all the teasing and everyone started calling her "Poopsie Oopsie". Pretty lame nickname, I know, but it felt good knowing I got a little payback. She was still the most popular girl in school, but she could never live that down.

We spent all of our time telling ourselves about each other, that when we finally reached Maine, we were somewhat disappointed that we had to be done talking.

Maine's actually a pretty cool place. Lots of little towns with small businesses and everything. But I'm getting off track again.

Now, we have to find Poseidon. I decided to ask a local at a gas station we stopped at where the best fishing places in Maine were because I thought, "If Poseidon's going fishing he's probably going to go to the best place." So I asked the woman at the gas station and she said that best place she knew for fishing was Moosehead Lake. I asked her for directions and we decided to go there.

It took us about another hour to get there, but we made it. So, we just have to find Poseidon along the lake somewhere. I started to manipulate the mist to see if anything around was weird. As I moved the mist around I thought I saw a hippocampus jump out of the lake, and then I saw a middle-aged man with a long black beard holding the most ornate fishing pole I had ever seen. I guessed that that was Poseidon. I ran up to him and said, "Uncle! We have a message for you."

Poseidon turned around and said, "I'm sorry who are you?"

"Well, I'm Arrow Artemis Jackson. Daughter of Sally Jackson's brother Samuel and Artemis."

"Wait, you're telling me Artemis had a child? She vowed to never have children. You're coming with me."

And with that Poseidon and I were transported to an underworld land, where, apparently, I can breathe. Connor wasn't there and neither was anyone else. I was alone with Poseidon.


	10. Chapter 9: Guess He's Not Poseidon

Chapter 9

Guess He's Not Poseidon

"I'm not Poseidon." I heard the man say. "You fool! All of you mortals are fools! How dare you forget me, the true father of the seas! I am Oceanus!"

"Who?"

"Oceanus! Father of the waters and the oceans! Titan!"

"Chill, dude. I know, I kind of figured it out. Your name sort of gives it away. So, what do you want? I need to speak to my uncle."

"Your uncle isn't here, he's still in Maine. We are in Florida."

I could sense that we weren't in Maine anymore and that he was telling the truth, it was definitely warmer here. At least I think so, it was kind of hard to tell underwater. And I was still wondering how I could breathe underwater. As if he could read my thoughts Oceanus said, "I've given you the gift of being able to breathe underwater, at least for right now."

"Ok, that's great, thanks, but I really need to see my uncle. What do you want from me?"

"I just need you to do one thing. Please tell your uncle and the rest of the Gods that not all of us titans are terrible. Atlas's daughter, Calypso is good, I know that she's not a titan, but her father is one. Just please, help me. I hate having to hide out all of the time, never being able to show myself and not being able to enjoy the oceans. Please, daughter of Artemis, please help me."

"Ok, I will help you, on one condition. You bring me and my friend Connor as close to Poseidon as you can. I really need to deliver this package to him."

"Yes, child, I will do this for you. Just make sure you tell them."

And with that Connor and I were teleported back to Maine, right on a beach where a man was fishing with a trident. Now, the last time I assumed someone was Poseidon I was wrong, so this time I just yelled.

"Poseidon! Poseidon! I have a message for you!"

The man with the trident turned around and said, "Yes, child. I am Poseidon, and who might you be."

"I am, Arrow, the daughter of Artemis, and cousin of your son, Percy Jackson. My father is the brother of Sally Jackson. And this is my friend Connor Stoll. We have a message for you."

Poseidon took the letter I had, and read it. He furrowed his brow as he read and his eyes seemed to dart around after he read it. I wanted to ask him what it said, but I decided that was none of my business.

"Poseidon, before you go, I have something to tell- well ask- of you. I met Oceanus today, and he told me to tell you and the rest of the gods that he wants to come out of hiding. He says that he isn't a bad titan, and that he would be fine."

"Yes, thank you for both of this messages, child. You said you were the daughter of Artemis? Interesting. I thought she vowed to stay away from men. Anyways, I will consider Oceanus's plea. Goodbye, Arrow, and tell Percy to be safe, and say hi from me."

"Will do sir. Also, could you tell Hermes we delivered your message, he said he'd help us if we delivered it for you."

"Yes, Arrow. Goodbye."

And with that Poseidon rode away on a cloud of water. Pretty cool if I do say so myself.

"So, Connor. Could you, like, summon your dad or something? We really do need to get to the moon."

"Uh, I guess I could try, but I'm not sure if it'll work. You know how notorious gods are for not listening to their children."

I saw Connor close his eyes and it seemed as if he was talking to Hermes in his head. We waited for about 20 minutes, but he never came. So we decided to just stay by the beach for a while.

The moon was coming up, and it was full. I've always loved the moon. Not just because my mother's the moon goddess and I'm so connected to the moon, though I guess that's a big part of it. It's just that the moon's so beautiful and constant. It always goes through its phases and you always know that the moon's there the whole time anyway. I've always loved the stars, too. I used to camp with my dad when I was little and he'd tell me stories of the constellations. My best friend when I was younger was Native American, and they had such wonderful stories about the moon and the stars. I could listen to her grandparents talk about it all day.

Connor and I discussed all of this as we watched the sky get darker and the stars and moon get brighter in the sky. He wanted to know what happened to my best friend, but I couldn't tell him, at least not now. Mitena has her own adventures. Maybe I'll tell Connor about her later, as she has just as much power as I do. Connor told me about Travis and how they always stuck together through thick and thin. He was disappointed when Travis left for college, and he didn't really understand why he did it. I think I understood, though, maybe he just wanted to get away from it all. I guess I could understand that, though I never had it as tough as the kids at Camp Half-Blood did, I never fought any wars or anything. I wish I could say I was a hero, but I hadn't really done anything heroic yet, my father wanted me to have the closest thing to a normal life, but I just couldn't do it.

Connor wanted to know how I found out about my prophecy. Thing is, I didn't really understand it was a prophecy right away. See, I was looking at colleges, and I was visiting NYU, New York University, and this red-haired girl came up to me and her eyes became weirdly green and she started talking in a weird voice. She then told me the prophecy, "Daughter of the moon, reaching adulthood, will save or destroy the people of Camp Half-blood." I didn't really understand it then, but I told my dad about it later and he told me it has to be a prophecy from the Oracle of Delphi. I thought that was weird because the girl snapped out of it after she said those words and seemed to forget that she ever said them. She then just started talking to me and told me her name was Rachel Dare, and that she recognized my last name as one of her friends, named Percy. I told her that he was my cousin and then we went our separate ways. I later found out from Percy that she was the Oracle of Delphi.

Connor seemed to be getting tired after I told him all of this, so we decided to just go to sleep on the beach, under the night sky. I stared at the stars until I fell asleep.


	11. Chapter 10 Traveling to Mount Olympus

Chapter 10

Traveling to Mount Olympus

Connor and I woke up to someone hitting us on our heads with something hard. I opened my eyes to see Hermes standing above us chuckling to himself. Since I never described to you what Hermes looks like, I'll tell you now. He had the exact same, almost creepy, smile that Connor had, and had curly black hair and blue eyes. He had a very athletic build, which made sense, since he is messenger of the gods. He also had a very kind look in his eyes, but you could barely see it if you didn't look hard enough. But back to our adventure.

Hermes yelled, "Wake up wee mortals! I have a proposition for you."

Connor and I bolted up and I almost fell backwards I stood up so quickly.

Connor said, "Ok, dad, what's your proposition?"

Hermes said, "We leave for the moon now."

"Wait," I said, "right now?"

"Yes, right now."

I didn't expect this to happen so quickly, I guess I thought it would be this big, adventurous thing. But we're getting ready to leave and it's happening right now.

Hermes then told Connor and me about the dangers of going to the moon. We'd have to avoid the Aeolus, gods of the winds. The hardest thing we have to do is ask Zeus to grant us passage to the moon. Not because he won't allow us to be able to go through the sky, but because we need to ask him to grant us powers to be able to fly through the sky and space without losing oxygen and other things that could happen.

Hermes told Connor and me just to hold hands and he'd carry us both to Mt. Olympus. That's right, we get to go to Mount Olympus! Percy had told me about it, but I was excited to see it for myself. Hermes said that he's going to sneak us in to have a meeting with Zeus.

Hermes carried us to New York City. I had to ask him what would happen to Luna, so he sent her back to Camp Half-Blood quickly before we got to the Empire State Building. It's so cool that Mt. Olympus exists here in New York. Hermes found the entrance for us and sent us to the 600th floor.

We entered the throne room, and it was huge. Hermes wasn't the same size as Connor and I anymore, he was at least 15 feet tall. The other gods were gone except for Hestia, Hera, and Zeus.

Hermes walked up to Zeus and told him that he had demigod visitors that needed his help. Zeus laughed a little bit, but then I heard Hermes say that the matter involved titans, and Zeus's face became more serious. They then started talking for a while and Hera joined in on the conversation.

After a while Connor and I realized that we weren't part of the conversation, and decided to walk over to Hestia, where she sat by the hearth. Percy had described the throne room differently than what I see. Maybe each person sees their own version of the throne room.

I saw the ground, but it looked like a cloud, and there was some smokiness coming up from the ground and settling around the floor. Each throne had its own design, and in the center back wall of the room, the room was an oval shape, was Zeus's throne. It was gold and had lightning and thunder etched into the backrest of the chair, and the arm rests were seemingly made of lightning bolts that actually glowed and flickered. I saw my mom's throne as well. It had a moon as the backrest of her throne, and right now the moon was a crescent shape, just as the moon actually looked outside. I assumed the moon on her throne must resemble the actual moon every day. For her throne's armrests there were deer antlers and forest animals residing in between the antlers, some were alive and some were just pictures. It was pretty amazing. If I could tell you exactly what all of the other thrones looked like, I would but that would take a long time because each of them were so different and had their own intricate designs.

Anyway, Connor and I walked over to Hestia. She was beautiful, in an understated way. She wore a brown robe, almost like a monk's, but everything else about her was beautiful and fiery. Her hair was a glowing red, that seemed to flicker like fire. Her eyes were brown, but inside of them you could see a warm fire glowing. Her skin was a golden color and her face seemed warm and friendly. She stared at the fire attentively and didn't seem to notice Connor and me coming.

Connor spoke up and said hello. Hestia turned to look at him but didn't say anything. She just gestured towards the hearth. The hearth looked like a normal stone fireplace, but it was huge, probably 6 feet wide by 8 feet tall. Hestia was sitting on the actual hearth, which was also made of stone, but she didn't seem to be burning up. Connor and I sat down on the hearth as well. Surprisingly the fire was just the right temperature for me, and the closer I got, it didn't seem to change. Hestia then spoke, seemingly reading my mind.

She said, "The fire adjusts to whatever temperature is most comfortable for you, it's very nice, isn't it?"

"Yes," I said, "do you ever get tired of tending to it, Hestia?"

"Sometimes, but I know it's my duty because if I didn't the world would fall out of order. You are the daughter of Artemis aren't you? I can tell, you have an almost moon-like glow about you. And you - you must be the son of Hermes, you have that same smile."

I said, "Yes, Artemis is my mother and Hermes is his father. I'm Arrow and this is Connor."

"So, what brings you to my hearth?"

"Well, nothing really, it just looked so warm and inviting. But we are here at Mt. Olympus to ask Zeus favors on our way to the moon."

"Why are you going to the moon, child? That seems a difficult feat."

"We are going to find Selene, she wants to speak to me, for what reason I don't know."

"Be careful, children, titans often can't be trusted. Just a warning for your journey. You should probably be going now; it looks as if those three are done talking."

Connor and I both said, "Thank you, Hestia."

"No, thank you, children, I don't often get visitors at my hearth."

Connor and I walked back to Hermes, who held something in his hand.


	12. Chapter 11 Gifts of Zeus

Chapter 11

Gifts of Zeus

Hermes opened his hand and in it he held what seemed to be a small sack, but it looked like it was moving, and a glowing bronze ring with a horse on it. I asked Hermes what it was and he said that the sack was a bag of wind, so that we can travel faster to the moon, and the ring was the ring of Gyges. I remembered that name from somewhere, actually from Greek history class I took in high school. Gyges was in a story that Plato wrote, but was never mentioned in relation to the gods. I asked Hermes how he got the ring, and he said to ask Zeus, who was standing behind him.

I walked over to Zeus and said, "Where did you get the ring of Gyges? I thought that was just a story."

Zeus said, "No, daughter of Artemis, it was not just a story. Plato actually knew the man called Gyges and he actually did find a ring that grants invisibility."

I forgot to tell you guys that in Plato's Republic the ring of Gyges grants the wearer invisibility.

I then asked Zeus why we would need a ring of invisibility. He told me that many dangerous creatures fly through the skies. Apparently sometimes Empusa, which are dangerous beautiful women that can transform into creatures with sharp teeth, flaming hair, and bat wings. Also, there is Aeolus, and he would try to stop us from travelling.

Zeus that told me to follow him, so I did. He brought me through a door on the right left side of the throne room, near Hestia's hearth, and there was a glowing gold chariot with 3 beautiful long-maned white horses standing in front of it.

Zeus turned to me and said, "I will allow you to use this on your journey, as long as nothing happens to it, and you don't let anyone else besides Hermes and his son that came with him in there with you. You will be greatly punished if you let anyone else in this chariot. I looked more closely at the chariot, and it seemed to have almost a crescent moon shape. I asked Zeus why he was giving me this.

He said, "Because I like you, but mostly because Hermes persuaded me. I don't usually like demigods, but you stand out to me for some reason. This chariot belonged to Selene, it was her moon chariot, when she was the main ruler of the moon, before Artemis. That's why it's not being used right now."

"Thank you so much, Zeus! I cannot wait to tell Connor and Hermes about this!"

"Wait, child, make sure that when you get back to that camp, um, what is it? Camp Half-Blood? Yes, when you get back to Camp Half-Blood after your quest make sure to tell your friends of my generosity. Be sure to tell them!" Zeus yelled that last part very loudly, and I was confused why he wanted the people at Camp-Half-Blood to know so much of his generosity.

I said, "Yes, sure I'll be sure to tell them! And thank you so much for all of your help!" And then I went back to Hermes and Connor, who were talking to Hephaestus, who had apparently just shown up.

"Oh, hey Arrow, this is Hephaestus." Said Connor.

"Hello, Hephaestus. It's nice to meet you."

"It is nice to meet you as well, daughter of Artemis, but I think you should be on your way now. You have an important journey to go on, don't you?"

Connor, Hermes, and I walked over to the exit of Mt. Olympus, and I told them about the chariot.

Connor looked excited, but Hermes looked confused. He seemed to be whispering to himself and kept looking back at Zeus in a weird way. We exited Mt. Olympus and right next to the Empire State Building floated Selene's chariot. Connor started to get into it, but Hermes shouted, "No!" He then proceeded to push Connor back and got into the chariot himself first. He seemed to be inspecting the chariot, and it looked like he was looking for something. Connor said, "Hey dad, did ya lose your wallet or something?" I laughed at that, but Hermes didn't seem to notice what Connor said and just kept looking around. Connor then asked, "Dad, what's wrong? What are you looking for?"

Hermes said, "I don't really know. I just don't trust Zeus, he's almost never this nice to demigods, especially ones that weren't really supposed to have been born, no offense, Arrow."

"None taken."

"Now, Arrow, did Zeus tell you any specific rules about the chariot?"

"Well, yes, he told me not to let anything happen to it, and to not let anyone else but you, me, or Connor in it."

"Hmmm, interesting. Well, we'll just have to be careful and not let anyone else in here, won't we?"

Connor and I both shook our heads yes, and got into the chariot, but I couldn't shake the feeling of what Hermes said about Zeus. He did seem awfully nice for having a reputation of being not so helpful to his children or other demigods.


	13. Chapter 12 Falling for It

Chapter 12

Falling for It

The chariot was actually pretty roomy for how small it looked, and it did look small. Hermes stood at the front of the chariot holding onto the reins, while Connor and I stood behind him. We seemed to be going pretty fast especially considering we were in a flying chariot, I kind of felt like Santa Claus being this high up. The view was amazing and there was no turbulence surprisingly. I could see New York getting farther and farther away, luckily it was night time so I got to see all of the lights from high in the sky.

Hermes turned around and asked us a question, "So do you guys have help from any other gods or is it just me?"

"Not really." Connor replied, "Artemis helped us a little bit, but she told Arrow she was too busy apparently."

"Typical gods, eh?" Said Hermes, "Honestly, I wish my family would help out their children a bit more. It's pretty sad seeing all of you losers struggle so hard without us all the time. No offense."

"Yeah, there is definitely some offense being taken. I'd say we'd do just fine without you. Half the time it's your fault anyways. We usually have to fight our parents' fights for them, which isn't exactly fun, you know." I said.

"Alright, then. Getting a little "triggered" there, huh?"

Hermes then muttered under his breath. "Humans."

After that interesting conversation we became silent again. The journey was smooth and I started to see the outlines of states. I started seeing Michigan and then Wisconsin, my home state. I miss it there, everything was so peaceful and quiet, just spending time with my dad and best friend, Mitena. I miss them a lot, too. Suddenly, as if on que, everything started to go wrong. I felt a strong rush of wind blow through my hair and I was pushed forward and fell onto Hermes. Connor fell on top of me and I began to feel the chariot shake.

"Hermes, what's going on?" I yelled.

"I don't know! I think it might be Aeolus."

"Aeolus, as in god of the wind?" Connor asked.

"Yes, that Aeolus."

I could feel the chariot start to fall about and I heard a strong voice whispering through the air, "You shouldn't be here."

The floor of the chariot was shaking and I felt pressure pushing against my feet. The floor pushed up and I saw a bag of wind being deflated under the floorboards. I knew it wasn't the bag of wind that Zeus had given to Hermes because Hermes had put it in the sack that he had. I felt myself being pushed up out of the chariot and suddenly the wind pushed Connor and I back, but Hermes stayed put in the chariot. It didn't look like he willingly stayed there, and as I looked closer I could see the wind was pushing him towards the front of the chariot so he couldn't move. I suddenly felt as though I was following and realized I was. Wisconsin seemed to be getting smaller and smaller and I decided I had to do something.

Luckily the moon was out tonight so I could use that power to turn into a bird so I could help soften Connor and mine's fall. I knew that we were far away from earth so I had some time to concentrate. I looked at the moon and then closed my eyes, I prayed to my mother and asked her to please help me harness her powers of the wild. (That's why I could turn into animals, if you didn't know.) I could feel my face changing slowly and my arms became wider, I let go of Connor for a second and realized my feet had become large talons. I didn't know what kind of bird I was, but I assumed I was some type of eagle. I gripped onto Connor as tight as I could and started flapping my wings. The descent to earth became slower but the ground was still coming closer and closer. I used all the energy I had to pull Connor up a little bit to soften the fall. We were almost to the ground when I passed out of exhaustion.

I woke up to find Connor poking at my face. I looked at myself to see if I was still a bird and luckily enough I wasn't. I asked Connor what had happened. He told me that I had grown wings, a tail, a beak and talons, but the rest of me had pretty much stayed the same. Apparently, I had never fully transformed into a bird. (I really need to practice on that.) I asked him how long I had been out and he told me it had been at least overnight because he also got knocked out by hitting his head on the ground and when he woke up it was morning, and he had to wait hours for me to wake up. Apparently, the fall had hurt me, but it had also taken a lot of my energy to barely become a bird.

I asked Connor if he knew where we were and he said he didn't know. I told him the last thing I remembered was seeing Wisconsin get closer and then not being able to see its shape anymore. I then asked Connor if he knew where his dad was and he told me the last he had seen him he was stuck in the chariot.

I couldn't believe my luck had come to this. Of course there had to be a disaster, it just couldn't be as easy as it was, could it?


	14. Chapter 13: Where Are We?

Chapter 13

Where Are We?

Connor and I started walking around for a while. Luckily the sun was up so we could see that we were in an open field. We walked quite a ways but we didn't seem to be getting closer to anything besides what seemed to be a small forest. The trees were towering over the ground; they were some type of pine tree because there were dried up red needles all over the ground. It smelled so good there, and it reminded me of hiking with my dad and my best friend Mitena, I really missed them. We kept walking through the forest until we found a little stream.

Connor and I were both thirsty and I remembered from all of the hiking with my dad and Mitena that you can usually find a spring by finding out where the water is coldest. I took my shoes of and started walking in the stream, I could feel the water getting colder as I walked upstream, and then I found a little offshoot where there was a bubbling of water coming out of the ground; I had found the spring. I told Connor and since we didn't have any water bottles or anything we drank directly from the spring; it was basically like drinking from a bubbler at school or something.

It was beginning to get later in the day and we still hadn't found much of anything. The sun was setting quickly, but something in the distance appeared to be getting brighter. I saw a large glimmer and it looked like a wheel was spinning. I looked closer and saw three horses in front of it. I realized it was Selene's chariot. I pointed at it and Connor and I started running towards it.

Connor started yelling, "Dad! Hermes! Are you here?"

Connor and I heard a faint moan and we both looked under the tipped-over chariot to see Hermes squished under it. Connor and I lifted it off of him, and then reconnected the horses to the chariot, as they had become disconnected. Connor asked Hermes if he was ok, and Hermes said he was fine.

We sat down and talked about what had happened.

Hermes started talking about what had happened to him in the chariot.

He said, "I could feel the chariot getting lighter and I saw you guys falling out of it, but I couldn't do anything, the wind pushed me into the chariot and the pressure was so strong I couldn't move. Then I felt something lock around my ankles and I realized that there were metal rings around them, and then I really was stuck to the chariot. I tried to control mine and the horses' fall but I couldn't grab onto the reins. Then we started plummeting and we fell down to here. The impact must have broken the rings around my ankles, but the chariot was still on top of me so I couldn't move. I think I've been like this overnight. Thankfully you two got here to help me, or I could've been here for a while. I don't know why I couldn't lift the chariot off me; I am a god after all."

Then Connor and I told him about how we had fallen, I partially turned into a bird, we both got knocked out, and then how we started walking. Connor asked Hermes if we could still use the chariot, as it looked pretty beaten up. Hermes said we'd have to get it fixed up somehow, as the condition it was in wouldn't work for us. So Connor, Hermes, and I each took a horse and we decided to leave the chariot where it was. I wondered how we were going to find it, but Hermes said, since he was the messenger god, that because he had to do so much travelling he had found ways to remember where he had left things, which I thought was pretty cool.

The horses seemed to never get tired as we all jogged and galloped on our horses for a long way. We finally reached a road and I thought I began to recognize where we were. It looked like we were in Wauwatosa, which is a suburb of Milwaukee. I recognized this road because it's the one my best friend, Mitena lives on. I couldn't believe the coincidence of this, how likely is it that we fall not-too-far from where my best friend lives. Another crazy coincidence is that Mitena's mom owns a horse stables, where she teaches people how to ride horses. She may not own any chariots, but I was pretty sure she probably knew someone that did.

I told Connor and Hermes that I recognized where we were, and that I knew where we might be able to get the chariot fixed. I led the way on my horse, and soon enough we had reached the stables which was called "Secret Brooks Stables". I jumped off my horse and ran into the barn, and then into the main office. I quickly saw Mrs. Brooks (Mitena's mom) and told her I needed help.

"Arrow! What are you doing here? Your father told me you had gone on a trip and that you wouldn't be back for a while. Shouldn't you be gone? Does Mitena know you're here."

"Well, uh, my friends Connor, um, Hermes, and I kind of had a mishap with our – chariot. And no, Mitena doesn't know I'm here. At least I don't think she does."

"Wait a second sweetheart did you say Hermes? As in the Greek god? That's a funny name for someone."

You see, Mitena's mom didn't exactly know that I was a demigod, Mitena knew for sure, and I told her I didn't care if she told her mom, but apparently she didn't.

I was about to tell Mrs. Brooks about me when I heard someone calling my name. It was Connor. I had completely forgotten that I ditched them when I ran in to find Mrs. Brooks. I opened the office door and told Connor and Hermes to come in.

I closed the door again and decided to tell Mrs. Brooks about me. I told her about me, my mom, Connor, his dad, and the journey we were on to find Selene. Mrs. Brooks just sat there for a while and then seemed to take it in.

She said, "Well, ok then. I've heard crazier things and I definitely know about crazier things so why don't you just bring your chariot over here and I'm sure I can get someone around here to fix it up." I heard her call for her son, Mikasi, who is Mitena's older brother. He's really good at fixing things up, but I also have a little crush on him. That's a whole other matter though.

Since we were here, I decided I should try to find Mitena. She was usually hanging out with her favorite horse, Rain. She named Rain after the horse in the movie Spirit: Stallion of the Cimarron. She and I loved that movie when we were little. I walked through the stables, but I remembered that Connor and Hermes were following me. I decided to tell them to go talk to the stable manager, Ted, as he could probably find something for them to do. I walked to Rain's stall and saw Mitena in there, picking Rain's feet. I was going to try to scare Mitena, but I decided not to as she was holding a horse's hoof up and that might not have been the brightest idea.

I just slowly opened the stall door, took out a curry comb and started brushing Rain. Mitena didn't realize for a while, then she stood up and saw me on the other side of Rain and then shouted, "Arrow!"

That kind of spooked Rain a little bit, and she began to do a little "dance" you could call it. Luckily nothing bad came of it and she calmed down. Mitena decided we should get out of Rain's stall and she opened the stall door and we both went outside of the stall.

"Arrow, what are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be on a mission from the gods or something? I wouldn't think that would mean coming back to Wauwatosa, Wisconsin."

"Actually, I'm still on the mission. Our chariot crashed and amazingly we landed not too far from here. Can you believe that?"

"Wait, you said "our". You're here with other people? You got to ride in a chariot?"

"Yeah, I'm here with a kid from Camp Half-Blood, his name's Connor, and his dad, Hermes. And we didn't take just any chariot, it's a flying chariot that belongs to the titan Selene."

"Ooooo, is Connor cute. And Hermes as in the god, Hermes? And a flying chariot! Your life sounds so cool right now. I wish I could've gone with you, but you know I have to help my mom."

"I mean; I guess he's cute. I haven't really thought about it too much; we've been busy trying to get to the moon. I wish you could've come with me, too."

Mitena and I talked for a while and then I could hear Connor and Hermes voices getting closer. I turned around and saw them talking to Ted. He must've been giving them the tour of the stables or something, because when he got to us he said, "That concludes our journey." Ted's a pretty funny guy, so I quickly said hi to him before he walked away. I then turned to Connor and Hermes and said, "This is my best friend, Mitena. Her mom owns the stables." Connor, Hermes, and Mitena exchanged their hellos while I could feel myself falling asleep. I asked Mitena if we could sleep somewhere and she said that I could sleep in her room and Hermes and Connor could sleep in their guest bedroom as they lived right next to the stables. We walked over to the house and Mitena and I said goodnight to Connor and Hermes and I quickly fell asleep, happy to see my friend again.


	15. Chapter 14 A Happy Reunion

Chapter 14

A Happy Reunion

I woke up to the smell of bacon frying and I heard what sounded like Connor and Mitena talking. I quickly got out of bed and walked into the dining room where, indeed, Connor and Mitena were talking.

I know I never told you what Mitena looks like so I'll tell you now. Mitena is ¾ Omaha Native American, and the other ¼ of her is Polish, on her dad's side if that gives you any clues. She has beautiful black hair that runs down to her waist, and striking green eyes that could pierce your soul. Her face is kind of round, but definitely not chubby and she's heavier than I am, but definitely not overweight or fat, so I guess what you'd call "curvy". Ok, back to the story.

I said, "Hey, what're you talking about?"

Mitena said, "Oh, nothing really. I was just asking Connor if maybe I could help you guys. I was trying to get him to convince my mom to let me come with you."

Connor said, "I really don't think that's the best idea, Mitena. You're not a demigod like we are. We're more capable of fighting gods, titans, and monsters than you are."

I turned to Connor and said, "Well there is something about Mitena you _don't_ know."

Mitena turned to look at me and gave me a pleading look. I guess she didn't want me to tell him her secret. Connor looked back and forth at Mitena and me, but then just started eating the bacon that Mikasi had just put on the table.

I know I said my crush on Mikasi was small, but it really wasn't. I'd liked him ever since we were little kids. Mitena knew that I liked him, and she said she was fine with it, but I knew she thought it was a little weird. I never really thought too much about having a boyfriend anyway, as I was busy dealing with other things.

Mikasi was about 6 feet tall and had a slim but muscular build. He also had long black hair like Mitena and it also went down to his waist. His eyes were also green like Mitena's but they were softer, like the grass in a meadow or something. His face was more square than round and he had I guess what you'd call a "butt" chin and dimples on his cheeks.

I stopped daydreaming and came back to reality and realized that the bacon was almost gone. I took the rest of the plate for myself and then got up to help Mikasi make pancakes.

"So, Arrow, I guess you're back from your little adventure Mitena told me about. Mom says I have to fix a chariot for you. I already started on it last night. It's crazy that you're involved with Greek gods. It's also crazy that that chariot can fly."

"Yeah, not exactly back from the adventure. We just crash-landed, and amazingly we ended up near here. Yeah, the chariot can fly. It's pretty cool, I guess. You'd better make sure it's ready to go for us soon."

"Oh, it'll be done soon. Are you going to make Mickey Mouse pancakes or regular pancakes? Because I want Mickey Mouse ones."

"Yes, of course I'm going to make Mickey Mouse ones, regular pancakes are no fun."

Mikasi and I giggled at each other. After a while the pancakes were done and we all started talking to each other. It seemed as though Hermes and Mrs. Brooks were doing something else, so they never came into the dining room.

Mikasi and Mitena started telling Connor embarrassing moments about me. Like how when I was little I thought I was King Kong so I'd take my shirt off in the middle of school and beat my fists against my chest. That was when we were in kindergarten, though, so it wasn't too provocative or anything. Connor laughed at that. We talked some more about our childhoods, but then Mikasi left to go fix the chariot. Connor went with to help him so Mitena and I were left alone again.

"I think you should tell him your secret." I said.

"I don't think I should. If I tell him then he might figure it out about Mikasi and my mom as well, and I don't think they'd want him to know."

"Come on, he'll think it's cool. It also might convince him that you'd be able to help us more on our quest. I know your mom won't listen to you, me, or Mikasi, but she might listen to Connor or Hermes."

"Ok, fine. I'll tell him. Just help me clean all this food up first."

"Ok."

Mitena and I cleared the table and then washed the dishes and put them away. We went back into Mitena's bedroom and she gave me some new clothes to wear. We then walked out to the storage shed where Connor and Mikasi were working on the chariot. It looked like it was almost done. The floorboards still seemed like they needed to be put back into place.

"You guys almost done?" Asked Mitena.

"Yeah, I think so." Answered Connor. "Also, Arrow, I don't think that Aeolus was the only thing that broke the chariot. It seemed like something pried open the floorboards."

"Really?" I said. "I thought I told you that I saw a sack of air under the floorboards being released. Maybe Zeus or someone put it in there. Your dad seemed really wary about Zeus giving us this chariot."

"Hmmm, maybe. Hopefully we won't have any mishaps like that when we get it working again."

Connor and I continued talking about the possibilities that Zeus had sabotaged us while Mitena walked over to Mikasi to talk about what I assumed was their secret. Mitena walked back over next to me and said, "I have something to tell you Connor. You might think it's kind of cool and you might not."

"Ok." Connor said.

Mikasi said, "Well Mitena and I – well – we're – "

"Werewolves." Interrupted Mitena.

"It's been passed down on both of our parents's sides of the family. Our Native American ancestors used to be very connected to the wolf, so the wolf granted our families powers. Unlike werewolves in a lot of stories we can control what we do when we turn. We don't become full wolves, we just get really hairy, our eyes turn bright blue, we get bigger teeth, we get more muscle, and we get sharp claws." Said Mitena.

"Sometimes, when one of us got mad enough we could fully transform into a wolf, but that was only if a loved one or ourselves were in intense danger. Pretty cool, right?"

Connor looked at them with a gleam in his eye and a big smile on his face. "That is really cool! Almost as cool as being a demigod! I can't believe you didn't tell me your best friend is a werewolf, Arrow! Wow!"

Mitena and Mikasi looked relieved after hearing Connor's reaction and we all let out laughs of relief. Connor and Mikasi continued working on the chariot and Mitena and I decided to pitch in and help them. We worked on it for a while when I heard a familiar voice shout, "Arrow!"

I turned around to see my dad coming towards me. I dropped the tools I was holding and ran up to him and gave him a big hug.

"Dad! I missed you so much! I can't wait to tell you everything we've done so far! How did you know I was here, though?"

"Sandra (Mrs. Brooks) told me you were here and that you'd had a mishap with your adventure. I guess she knows about your Greek ancestry now, huh?"

"Oh, yeah. I told her about everything. This is Connor and this is Hermes."

"Hey, what's-your-name, I guess you have a daughter with the untamable Artemis, eh?" Said Hermes.

"Oh, sorry, my name's Dean. Dean Jackson. And, yes, I do have a daughter with Artemis."

Connor then said. "Nice to meet you Mr. Jackson, Arrow's told me a lot about you."

My dad looked at me with a half-smile and said to Connor, "Well, she hasn't told me anything about you." With a joking tone in his voice. He actually was serious though, because there was no way I could've told him about Connor.

My dad started laughing and Connor started laughing, too. We decided to stop working on the chariot for a while and went inside and hung out for a little bit. It was almost bedtime so we played some board games and then said goodnight to everyone. My dad had to leave to go back home, so I said goodbye to him. I knew I probably wasn't going to see him for a while again, as it seemed like the chariot would probably be fixed tomorrow. I gave him a long hug and he told me to be careful before leaving.

Connor and Hermes went into the guest bedroom and Mitena and I went into her bedroom. We talked about what might happen if we could convince her mom to let her come with us on the journey before we passed out.


	16. Chapter 15: Saying Goodbye

Chapter 15:

Saying Goodbye

Today was the day that we were going to try to get back to the moon. I woke up just a few minutes earlier to the sounds of Mitena snoring and Hermes and Mrs. Brooks talking. I tried to fall back asleep so that I wouldn't have to think about leaving Mitena and Mikasi, but I couldn't. So I just laid on the air-up mattress that Mitena had in her room and stared at the glow-in-the-dark plastic stars and moon Mitena had on her ceiling. Finally, after what seemed like hours I heard rustling and Mitena turned to look at me and said, "You up?"

I answered her right away with a nod and we both got out of bed. I then asked her if she was going to ask her mom if she could come with us. Mitena said she was going to try, but she doubted it could happen. Another thing I wondered about was if Mitena _could_ even come with. After all, she isn't a Greek demigod, she might not be able to survive in the atmosphere of space like Connor, Hermes, and I could. We talked about that as well, but we decided that maybe we could talk to someone to help us with that.

Mitena and I decided after a long time of pushing it off to go into the kitchen and sit down. Mikasi, Connor and Hermes were at the table as well, and Mrs. Brooks was in the kitchen. Their kitchen was beautiful with large patio doors that lead out to a porch overlooking a small pond and vast acres of land with many horses in it. I could stare at that for hours.

Everyone seemed to be quiet at the table because we knew today was the day we were leaving. Mitena then turned to her mom and said, "Mom, can I go with Arrow on her quest. They know about our secret now, and I think I could be helpful to them, because obviously without me Arrow crashed and burned, literally."

I gave her a stink-face look and rolled my eyes at that, but then laughed a little.

Mrs. Brooks, however, looked more serious and turned to Mitena and said, "No, honey. I know you want to but we have stuff to do here and I don't want you to get hurt."

Mitena looked disappointed and tried to say something back to her mom, but her mom silenced her with just one look. You know that look parents give when they're done talking? Yeah, that look.

We all ate in somber silence and left the table. Hermes, Connor, and I grabbed all of the things we had from our respective rooms and came back into the family room. Mikasi, Mrs. Brooks, and Mitena were all standing there with sad looks in their eyes. I quickly hugged Mrs. Brooks and then hugged Mitena and said, "I'll miss you; I wish you could come with."

Mitena said, "I know, me too."

Connor and Hermes quickly shook hands with everyone, but Hermes hugged Mrs. Brooks for a longer time, and Connor whispered something into Mitena's ear. I finally hugged Mikasi for what seemed like forever and he wouldn't let me go for some reason. Then he let go of me and rubbed my head, which was weird.

I said, "I love you, too." In a joking way, but Mikasi blushed after I said that and just looked down at the ground. We then said goodbye as we walked out the door towards the chariot with the horses already attached to it. Ted was standing next to it, and I gave him a hug as well, and thanked him for helping us with everything. Connor and Hermes shook his hand and exchanged a few words before we all got into the Chariot. We waved goodbye before Hermes told the horses to go.

By now it was the afternoon and the sun was shining brightly on us. Connor and I made sure this time that everything was okay with the chariot and made sure that we couldn't be knocked out of it this time. I know you might be wondering how long it will take us to get to the moon, and to that I say, a few days. Luckily the chariot can stop in midair so we can rest and take breaks. We flew all the way into the night and the moon seemed to be getting closer and closer. Hermes said he doesn't really need to sleep, but he knew that Connor and I were worried about us falling out of the chariot if we were moving so he decided to stop the chariot so we could rest that night.

All I could think of as I started to drift off was Mitena, Mikasi, and my dad and how much I missed them and wished that they could be here with us. Don't get me wrong, I like Connor, but I haven't known him very long, and it's kind of awkward being the outsider of father and son. The last thing I saw as I fell asleep was the North Star lighting up the sky.


	17. Chapter 16 A Message from the Gods?

Chapter 16

A Message from the Gods?

I woke up to the sound of Connor and Hermes laughing about something, and Connor almost stepping on me. He said he was sorry and offered his arm to pull me up. I took it, but pulled him down instead. Hermes and I then started laughing.

I shouted, "The prankster got pranked!"

Connor shook his head in disbelief, and then started laughing along with us. We both got up, and it was then I realized how high we were. I could almost see all of the US and half of Canada. Suddenly the air started to get a little misty, and I realized we just passed through a cloud, you could tell that a few feet below us, it was raining. It was one of the coolest things I'd ever seen. It was like the rain was coming out of nowhere. Hermes and Connor seemed to think it was pretty cool as well because they both stopped their talking.

But as soon as the moment had started, it was gone. We couldn't see the rain anymore and the sky was pretty clear where we were. Then I saw a small little rainbow. I thought that was pretty interesting as well and I pointed it out to Connor.

Connor then said, "I wonder if Iris is here."

I then asked him, "Iris, as in the other messenger of the gods, and goddess of rainbows? I've heard of her but I've never seen her."

Connor then told me that he'd seen her a couple of times, and that you could communicate through her. All you had to do was throw a drachma into the mist and hope she'd come.

But before I could even think about doing that (Yes, we demigods have drachmas. You never know when you need one.) I saw a figure coming out of the sky. It was a woman, and she had beautiful golden wings that kind of looked like a butterfly's. She was wearing a multicolored, flowy dress and had her long black hair braided and to the side. She had an old looking Greek jug on her back as well. When she got close enough to see her face, I realized that her eyes kept changing colors and then they settled on brown. She had a kind look to her face, and she made me feel comfortable.

Then she started to speak. "Arrow, daughter of Artemis, I have something to tell you. As you know, I am a messenger between the gods. I can also hear all of their conversations, and many of them have been about you. I can only tell you this, before I interfere too much. Zeus is plotting against you; he thinks you're an abomination because you technically shouldn't even exist. Your mother hated men, and suddenly she found one that she liked and gave him a child? Seems a little extraordinary to say the least, at least in Zeus's point of view."

I said, "Wow. I kind of suspected he didn't trust me, but this is crazy. Why did he give us the chariot then? Did he put those bags of wind under the floorboards and make us crash? I would feel so bad if that was all because of me."

Iris then said, "I'm sorry, dear, but that's all I can tell you. I have to go now."

Iris then said her goodbyes to Connor and Hermes quickly, but before she left I asked her something.

"Iris, can you take this drachma to my friend Mitena? She lives in Wauwatosa, Wisconsin at Secret Brooks Stables. Tell her how to use Iris-messaging, please? I would like to be able to have some contact with her. She's my best friend."

Iris seemed to dislike that idea, but she took some of my drachmas and was gone in a flash of multicolored light.

Connor and Hermes seemed stunned, and Connor told me that he had never actually seen Iris in person. He then told me it wasn't my fault that Zeus didn't like me.

Zeus always seemed like kind of a jerk to me, anyways.

 **I am so, so sorry for not posting anything in a LONG time, but I had total writers block, and this story wasn't really at my top list of priorities. Hopfully you aren't too disappointed.**


	18. Chapter 17: Thinking About Things

Chapter 17:

Thinking About Things That Could've Been

I still can't believe that Zeus would do that to me, especially because I've never done anything to him. Seriously, you want to punish me because of something my mom did? How stupid is that? And he put others in danger as well, he could've killed Connor and I, and it's not like he even cares.

Percy's told me about his friend Jason, and I've actually met him once, I think. But Jason is the son of Jupiter and I've heard that the Roman versions of the gods are even meaner. So that's gotta suck for him. I am so glad that I don't have Zeus for a parent.

Actually, thinking about it, I wonder what would've happened if I was a boy? Would my mom have hated me? Artemis isn't exactly known for appreciating men. Oh well, there's no real reason to be thinking about this right now.

It was still dark outside as I pondered my thoughts, and it was incredibly cloudy and there was no moon out, so it was pretty dark outside. I looked at Connor sleeping next to me and for once really appreciated that he was there. I barely knew this kid and yet he decided to help me. That's something that's rare in my life. I haven't exactly been one to easily make friends, Mitena and her family are basically the only friends I've ever had, actually. If anything ever happened to them I'd be beside myself, which is why I was so worried about Zeus.

Thankfully I have Connor and Hermes to help me, which is kind of crazy because the gods aren't exactly known for sticking around. Connor's lucky he gets to spend so much time with his dad.

I looked up at Hermes holding the reins to the chariot and thought about what my life might've been like if my mom was that close to me. But that's something I shouldn't really be thinking about.

I saw the sun slowly rise and decided to wake Connor up, I was bored and tired of thinking of things that could've been.

"Connor, wake up! It's morning! Wakey, wakey, eggs and bakey!"

"Bacon?! There's bacon?! Where?!"

"Connor! It's just an expression! You need to calm down! Trust me, if there was any bacon I would've eaten it already. I love that stuff."

"Thanks a lot, Arrow. You really got my hopes up. This sucks. We really don't have any good food to eat in here. I can't wait 'til we get to the moon and back."

"Me, too, Connor. I'm bored of spending all my time in this chariot. Way too much time to think up here."

"Yeah. I thought we were going to have more action. So far this quest hasn't been too interesting. Except for the falling out of the sky part. But even still, we didn't really get to fight any monsters or gods or titans or anything."

"I just wanted to say that I really appreciate you and Hermes helping me. I never really thanked you guys before and when we get back I need to get you guys something or take you somewhere or something. Seriously, we barely know each other and you agreed to help me!"

"Pfft, no big deal. I've always wanted to go on a quest. This is more about me than it is about you. I mean – I didn't mean it like that, Arrow. I've just always wanted to go on a quest. You're obviously the most important one here."

"No, I get it Connor. Spending all of your time hiding from monsters and gods can get annoying, I've always wanted to go on a quest, too."

"Hey, Hermes! How far are we from the moon, do you think?"

"Not too much farther Arrow, soon we'll pass out of Earth's atmosphere. I have some special gifts that I can give to you and Connor so that you can survive in outer space because outer space isn't exactly the realm of mortals, if you know what I mean."

"Haha, yeah. I guess I hadn't even thought about that. I just kept focusing on the fact that we need to get there, not that we'd have to go into space! Awesome! Did you even think about that, Connor!"

"Honestly, no I didn't. I kind of forgot that the moon is in space. Weird."

"Well, Hermes, tell me when we get to outer space!"

 **Author's note: I am so, so, sorry that I haven't updated in so long! I just have absolutely NO IDEA where this story is going and have total writer's block. So if any of you have any ideas that could be helpful, haha! Thanks for keeping up with my story, though. I'll try to update more, but no promises.**


End file.
